


Jealousy

by What_The_Fawkes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Lemon, Post-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_The_Fawkes/pseuds/What_The_Fawkes
Summary: Hermione Granger is tired of being swept under the rug by Draco Malfoy. When she finally dumps him, the witch is desperate for change; for anything that will keep her from falling back into his arms...This story started as a one-shot and, overnight, spiraled into something else. I'm sort of letting this story write itself. Stick around, because even I don't know what's going to happen next!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Jealousy

Hermione Granger paced back and forth in the foyer, flattening the front of her dress for what must have been the hundredth time. Her stomach knotted as she listened to the music and laughter in the ballroom beyond. She fidgeted with her curls and, for a moment, considered making for the exit.

“Hermione Jean Granger, you get your ass in here!” Ginny scolded, stepping into the foyer. “You are not going to hide in here all night!”

“Actually, Gin, I really think maybe I should just—”

“Oh, no! No, you don’t! You promised me you would spend some time with me tonight!” the redhead argued. “You look great; quit overanalyzing everything! Come have some fun!” Hermione nodded at her friend, took a deep breath, and followed her into the ballroom. To say that people stopped and stared would be an understatement, people gaped. The silence that seemed to follow her through the ballroom made her stomach clench.

“I really don’t like this, Gin.” She complained softly.

“Hermione, listen to me. I know you’ve been struggling with the whole Draco thing, but you need to just forget about him and have some fun for once in your life. You look amazing and you need to just let loose!” Hermione grimaced as the thoughts of Draco came back…

_The Valentine’s Day Ball had become a yearly event. Hermione had thought that Draco would finally accompany her out in public. After all, they had been shagging each other for over a year. When he declined, saying he had a work obligation, she shrugged it off. But when she spotted him at the party, an arm wrapped around Pansy Parkinson’s waist, she thought she might vomit on the spot._

_The wizard explained it away; said that his schedule cleared up last minute and his mother had invited Pansy to go with his family. How could he say no? Hermione hadn’t bought the excuse, but then Draco pulled her into his arms and apologized his way back into her bed._

_The next day, Hermione felt disgusted with how easily she had fallen into his trap once again. She changed the wards and locks in her apartment and avoided him at work. Remembering all the times Draco told her that he loved her hair, Hermione had vindictively gone for the hair-dye. Ginny loved the change, but it seemed like it would take a while for anyone else to get used to it…_

“Here.” Ginny handed Hermione a glass of strawberry champagne and she took a gulp, the chill helping the knots in her stomach. The room had returned to their own conversations and the witch let out a relieved breath.

“Bloody hell, Mione. I still can’t get over it. You look so different!” Ron exclaimed. Hermione bit her lip and fidgeted with one of her curls. She inspected the chunk of hair for a moment, admiring the way the light bounced off the black strands and made them look blue.

“It’s not that bad, is it?” she asked, dropping the curl and taking another sip from her drink.

“Aww, Hermione, of course not. It’s not bad!” Ron tried to reassure her. “It’s just different is all.” Hermione gave him a smile and bumped him playfully with her elbow.

“Thanks, Ron.” As Neville and Luna approached, Hermione allowed herself a moment of respite from her stress and anxiety. The group conversed and when Harry cracked a joke, Hermione found herself genuinely laughing with them….

“Is that Hermione Granger?” Lucius Malfoy asked, the disbelief evident in his voice as he leaned towards Severus Snape.

“It appears so.” The dark-haired wizard replied in a bored voice, taking a swig from his glass. Lucius continued to stare across the ballroom at the young witch, unable to tear his eyes away. Hermione Granger had bloomed since the war and tonight she looked even better than she usually did. The wizard could tell that she had darkened her hair and he couldn’t decide whether it suited her or not. Even from across the room, her sage-colored dress caught the light just right and highlighted every curve of her body.

“Excuse me, Sev,” Lucius said absentmindedly. Severus merely raised a curious eyebrow at his friend and continued drinking his firewhiskey.

The entire group burst into laughter as they reminisced some of their childhood memories together. Hermione shook her head in embarrassment, remembering what a swotty little know-it-all she used to be.

“Miss Granger,” the entire group froze as Lucius Malfoy addressed Hermione, who stiffened glancing over at the wizard.

“Mr. Malfoy,” she greeted cautiously, finishing off her champagne. “How are you?” she asked politely, watching him through guarded eyes.

“I’m well, thank you. And yourself?” the rest of the group gaped as their interaction continued.

“I’m well.” She replied before awkwardly clearing her throat. She threw Ginny a wide-eyed look that conveyed her panic and the other witch shrugged at her, clearly just as confused as she was.

“You’ve changed your hair?” It wasn’t really a question, but Lucius seemed to be presenting it as one.

“Yes. I, er… Just needed a change, I suppose.” She answered.

“Will you dance with me, Miss Granger?” the wizard asked suddenly. Hermione was stunned. She opened her mouth to decline but no sound came out. Instead, she found herself nodding and taking the wizard’s hand.

“Help me.” She mouthed, looking back at Ginny. The look her friend wore seemed to ask ‘what exactly do you expect me to do?’ Lucius Malfoy guided her out onto the dance floor and wrapped a hand tightly around her waist, moving them slowly, gracefully, around the room.

“You look lovely tonight, Miss Granger. Not to say that you don’t always look lovely, but tonight you look absolutely stunning.” It took everything in her to keep herself from snorting in disbelief.

“Mr. Malfoy, I don’t mean to be rude, but what exactly do you want?” Hermione asked, her voice laced with suspicion. The wizard chuckled softly and a strange chill swept down her spine.

“Miss Granger, I want nothing more, at this moment, than to dance with a beautiful witch.” Hermione did snort then.

“You should go find one, then Mr. Malfoy.” Her answer seemed to catch him off guard, for his next step faltered, just the slightest bit.

“Do you think so little of yourself, Miss Granger?” he asked softly, his breath grazing her ear and Hermione shivered. “Cold, Miss Granger?” Lucius asked, with a smirk. The witch shook her head, as both an answer and in an effort to clear it. The hand on her waist began to travel and found its way to the small of her back. His hold on her tightened and Hermione found her body flush against his.

“Mr. Malfoy,” Hermione swallowed.

“Please, call me Lucius.” His smooth voice caressed the skin of her neck and Hermione found herself letting out a shaky breath, overwhelmed and confused.

“Lucius,” Hermione tried again, but no further words came out. His name felt foreign and forbidden on her tongue and it frightened her to find she liked the way it sounded coming from her mouth.

“Yes, Miss Granger?” he prompted after a long period of silence. She cleared her throat as they continued around the dance floor.

“I don’t understand…” the witch answered lamely. “I mean, why—” she paused, unable to put her swirling thoughts into a cohesive sentence. And then the song changed and the music slowed. Lucius held her tight and leaned his head down, his lips brushing her ear.

“Would you like me to be candid with you?” she nodded; any air left in her lungs dissipating. “I’ve been watching you for quite some time, Miss Granger. You have become a beautiful, vivacious, talented witch. I saw you tonight, in that dress… The truth is… I would really like to fuck you, Hermione.” Her name fell from his lips like smooth honey and her grip around his shoulders tightened. The witch blinked in surprise and nibbled her bottom lip nervously.

“I…. Er…” One of his hands slid down the silk of her dress and cupped her bum. Hermione gasped for air and pushed herself away from him. “I can’t breathe.” She said in a panic, backing away from him, “I’m sorry… Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy.” And then she ran. She forgot about her supposed Gryffindor courage; she forgot about her friends, who were waiting for her across the room; she forgot about Draco Malfoy, who had been watching with angry eyes since the moment Lucius had pulled her onto the dance floor…

Outside on the balcony, Hermione leaned against the railing, laying her head on her arms and taking in big gulps of air. The faint summer breeze cooled her burning skin as she tried to calm herself, her head still spinning.

“What the fuck are you doing, Granger?” Draco Malfoy’s hard voice interrupted her thoughts.

“What, I’m not allowed to fucking breathe now, either?” Hermione snarled, not bothering to move from the railing. “Go away, Malfoy.” She added softly.

“Oh, Malfoy. Now it’s Malfoy again?” she couldn’t see him, but Hermione could hear the sneer in his voice.

“Fuck off, Draco!” she yelled, finally righting herself. “Why don’t you go find Pansy? I’m sure she’d love to have you on her arm again tonight!” The blonde stared at her, a look of disbelief on his face.

“You’re really still stuck on Pansy? That was almost three months ago and I told you, nothing happened!”

“Yeah? Well, I still think your fucking full of shit, Draco!” Hermione retorted.

“So, what, then, Hermione?” he asked angrily, “You dump me with no explanation, change your whole image, and then what? Go after my father to get back at me?”

“Excuse me? What the fuck did you just say to me?” she yelled, her blood boiling. The wizard stepped toward her and Hermione stumbled backward, trying to keep a large space between them, panic filling her chest. Draco froze.

“Hermione…” he tried, his voice softening. Her chest clenched at his tone and she thought her heart might actually break right then and there.

“No!” she cried, “No, don’t you dare! You cannot just treat me like shit and do whatever you want and then sweet-talk your way out of it!” Her voice was shaky now, her eyes welling with tears. “I’m done with this, Draco.” She turned and fled, back into the ballroom.

“Hermione?” Ginny’s brows knitted with concern as she took in her friend’s panicked expression. The redhead immediately sprung into action, pulling Hermione through the ballroom and into the women’s lavatory. “What happened?”

“Draco…” was all Hermione managed to choke out before a sob wracked through her body.

“Oh, sweetheart…” Ginny cooed, pulling Hermione into a tight hug. “Shh, it’s alright.” She continued to hold the curly-haired witch, rocking her back and forth until the tears finally subsided. “Alright, we’re alright.” Hermione sniffled and blew her nose, looking at herself in the mirror. Her makeup was smeared and she looked a mess.

“Ginny, what do I do now?” she asked, cleaning her face with a tissue.

“You want my genuine advice?” Ginny asked, a tone of skepticism in her voice, “Honestly?” Hermione nodded.

“If I were you, I’d go back in there and fuck his father, just to spite him.” Hermione’s mouth fell open.

“Ginny!” she exclaimed in disbelief.

“Hermione!” Ginny mocked, “Come on, I saw the way he was looking at you! Listen, you asked for my opinion. Draco treated you terribly, for a long time too. Go in there, fuck his dad, and make him regret it!” She repeatedly blinked at the redhead, trying to wrap her brain around the advice she was just given. “Hermione, look,” Ginny sighed, “All you do is work and stress and help people, and worry. Do something selfish for once. Fuck what anyone else thinks!” Hermione shook her head.

“Let’s just go find the boys and have another drink. I really need another drink.” Ginny agreed and the two girls rejoined their friends.

“Everything alright, Hermione?” Harry asked. The witch nodded, glancing around the room. Draco Malfoy was nowhere in sight but she met Lucius Malfoy’s eyes across the room from her and gave him a small smile…


End file.
